Soumission
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] ... Le titre parle de lui ... Duo par amour va devenir ce que l’homme qu’il aime désire comme compagnon ... Dite vous que votre voisin, collègue ou ami[e] peu très bien être Duo ou Heero ... YAOI


Titre : **Soumission**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU **

Couples : A venir. Ne pas tuer l'auteur, bien que...

Genre : Après AC/OOC… **HENTAI** et **SM**… OUAIS. **Donc vous voilà prévenu, pas de faux semblant s'il vous plaît**… C'est mon 3ème OS vraiment de ce type (Non « Six mois et un nouveau départ » n'en fait pas partie, faut pas pousser " J " dans les orties non plu. Bien que !).

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Bonjour à tous  
et un nouvel OS sm  
j'ai encore perdu des neurones moi mais je m'en plains pas ca vaut le coup  
bonne lecture à vous Arlia _

kisu Arlia

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_É__crit le 18 septembre et 4 octobre 2006._

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit un texte HENTAI et SADIQUE.  
Il est temps de réparer cette erreur.  
Bon.  
Là, c'est un OS comme « MISSION Cuisante ! » ou « FOUET NOIR Et Fantasmes… »  
Certains me l'ont demandé et j'avais aussi envie d'en écrire un autre.  
Bonne lecture et garder à l'esprit que ce type de texte ne fait pas de moi un auteur SM à 100/100.

Merci par avance.  
Kisu.  
Catirella

٭ 服従 ٭

ATTENTION

**LEMON**

**Info de dernière minute**.  
**_Il n'y aura pas de chapitre de « Entre Ciel et Terre » cette semaine.  
Je suis désoler nous avons eu un contretemps. _**

٭ 服従 ٭

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Soumission **

**

* * *

**

**AC 199. **

« **Maxwell dépêche toi on va être en retard.** »

Natte au vent Duo déboule du premier étage comme une tornade.

« Je suis prêt Feifei. »

« Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, un jour je vais le tuer. »

« Un autre jour mon cœur là nous devons y aller. Duo tu restes sage. »

« Ben ! Comme toujours Hilde. »

Hilde et Wufei se fixent les yeux grands ouverts.

« **C'est foutu d'avance.** »

Puis ils se sourient.

Ces deux là s'était bien trouvés. Et Duo était resté avec eux depuis que Wufei avait rejoint la chambre depuis plus d'un an d'une certaine Hilde.

« Bon alors on y va ? »

« Duo ça va ? » _(Hi)_

« Ouais je suis en pleine forme. »

« Un peu trop d'ailleurs. » _(W)_

« Mais non tout va bien. Aller en route pour la maison de Quatre et Trowa. J'ai hâte de les revoir tous. »

Wufei soupire. Il sait que Duo depuis le jour de leur séparation ne va pas bien. Il n'a pas osé dire ses sentiments au glaçon avec qui il partageait la plupart du temps sa chambre et celui-ci était parti de son côté sans même se retourner vers Duo qui avait les larmes au yeux.

Duo depuis se comportait comme un ado presque normal. Oui presque. Il était tout de même un ex-terroriste et pilote de Gundam.

Il pratiquait les arts martiaux pour se défouler. Même Wufei ne voulait plus être son adversaire. Ce fichu natté l'avait dépassé en technique et force. Et il avait repris ses études depuis un an. Sa société de recyclage qu'il avait rejoint au cours de la première année roulait toute seule. Marre d'être sale et de puer tous les soirs Duo avait dit stop et il avait bien assez d'employés pour le remplacer. Hilde supervise le tout étant le bras droit de Duo. Les Sociétés Gundamium étaient à part entière à Duo. Mais celui-ci n'en faisait pas cas.

Wufei lui enseigne les arts martiaux. Duo lui avait fait construire un magnifique Dojo et Wufei n'avait pas pu refuser ce cadeau qui était en hommage à sa défunte femme Mei Lan.

Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Cela fait deux ans que la paix est revenue dans les colonies et sur terre. Quatre aidé de Trowa a prévu une journée entre eux et quelques ami(e)s de l'époque.

Duo est tout excité.

Il va le revoir après 2 ans et si eux avaient changé eux aussi.

Á 11 heures ils arrivent enfin. Duo saute hors de la voiture.

Wufei lève les yeux au ciel et Hilde sourit.

« J'aurais peut-être dû demander au mec avec qui j'ai couché le week-end dernier de venir avec moi ! »

Hilde lui flanque une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« **Aieeeeeeeeeee**… Méchante… **AIEEEEeee**. Wufy c'est pas gentil. »

Deuxième claques à l'arrière du crâne.

« Redis une bêtise pareille et ta natte cette fois y passe. »

« Oui papa. »

« GRRRRRRR… »

« Calme-toi mon amour. Toi tu es privé de jeux vidéo. »

« HEIN ! NON PAS ÇA HILDE. »

Duo avait l'air horrifié. Wufei jubile.

« Je prends le temps de la réflexion pour cette punition. Aller on y va. »

« Feifei plaide ma cause steuplaît. »

« Je tiens à la vie Maxwell. »

« Pouf, c'est pas juste, »

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste ? »

Duo relève la tête et son visage s'illumine.

« **QUATRE**. »

Duo lui saute dans les bras.

« WHOUA Quatre tu as pris du muscle. »_ (D)_

« Oui mais moins que Trowa et Heero. » _(Q)_

« Hein ! » _(D)_

« Bonjour Duo. Wufei, Hilde. » _(T)_

« Trowa ravi de te revoir. En Effet tu as changé du tout au tout. » _(W)_

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Dommage que tu ne sois pas hétéro. » _(Hi)_

« **HILDE**. »_ (W)_

« Oui mon amour ? »_ (Hi)_

Duo est mort de rire et Quatre sourit. Hilde fait les yeux doux à Wufei qui n'a pas pu lui résister une seule fois, à chaque fois qu'elle lui fait cela depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

« Je… Tu… Oh, puis laisse tomber… »_ (W)_

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon Dragon. »_ (Hi)_

Wufei et rouge de honte et Duo est bidonné de rire.

« Toujours en train de rigoler Duo. » _(He)_

Duo stop de suite ses rires et fixe celui qui vient de parler.

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Duo ? »

« Hein ! Mais non… Punaise Yuy tu t'ais shooter à la soupe ou quoi ? »

Heero à un sourire en coin que Duo ne lui connaissait pas.

« Non, j'ai juste grandi. Plus que toi semble-t-il. »

« **HÉ ! JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT. JE MESURE 1 MÈTRE 79.** »

Duo est vexé et croise les bras sur son torse.

« Baka. Tu es le plus petit de nous et sûrement le plus léger aussi. »

« …… »

Duo aller rétorquer quelque chose et resta la bouche ouverte les joues toutes rouges de colère. Puis il la referma et baissa la tête. En effet d'eux 5 il était le plus petit. Même Wufei le dépassait de 1 petit centimètre. Le poids c'est sûr, il n'y avait pas photo.

Duo rétorqua la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« Aucun de mes partenaires ne s'est plaint. »

« Hn… Je veux bien le croire. Tu es sublime. »

Ce dernier mot fit relever la tête à Duo aussi vite que son potentiel le lui permettait. Il fit un immense sourire à Heero et le sourire en coin s'agrandit.

La journée passa merveilleusement bien.

Il était prévu que tous passent la nuit chez le couple. Zechs avec Lady Une et Sally avec Réléna. Duo en était resté comme un baka plus de 20 minutes. Lui qui pensait qu'Heero et elle étaient ensemble.

Vu qu'il ne restait qu'une seule chambre de libre et avec un grand lit, Duo et Heero étaient obligés de la partager étant venus seul tous les deux. Cette chambre avait était aménagée dans l'urgence lorsque Sally et Réléna avaient répondu présentes.

Elle était donc à l'opposé des autres, mais avec un balcon, une magnifique salle de bain et un lit immense à barreau.

Après avoir râlé pour la forme Duo avait accepté de la partager avec Heero.

Á minuit passé tout le monde monta se coucher dans leur chambre respective.

Duo une fois dans la leur se rendit sur le balcon suivi d'Heero.

« Tu m'as fuit toute la journée Duo. »

« Mais non ! »

Duo remercia la nuit car ses joues prirent une magnifique teinte rouge.

« Tu mens maintenant ? »

« NON… Pouf oui, j'ai menti. Je t'ai en effet évité au maximum. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Faut-il une réponse à toute chose ? »

« Oui. »

Duo re-soupire.

« Je peux te poser une question avait de répondre au « Pourquoi ? » ? »

« Hn, je t'écoute. »

« Je t'ai trouvé très ouvert quand la conversation à viré sexe. Wufei lui n'a pas changé, merci Hilde et ses mouchoirs en papier. Tu es seul actuellement ? C'est pas que je suis curieux hein ! Enfin si un peu. Ce nouveau Heero Yuy me plait et j'ai envie de le connaître un peu mieux. »

Duo regarde Heero avec un beau sourire comme il sait en faire.

« Je suis seul. Et j'ai découvert que j'avais certains penchants sexuels que tous n'ont pas. J'ai beaucoup changé Duo. »

« Oui, j'ai vu. C'est quoi cette découverte ? Tu es bi ou tu es homo ? »

« Homo et sado. »

Duo a des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il n'arrive à sortir qu'une seule minuscule réponse.

« Hein ! »

« Je te choque. Désolé. J'aime soumettre mon partenaire et si au lit j'ai toujours trouvé mon compte je ne l'ai pas trouvé pour l'être au quotidien avec moi. »

« Tu veux un amant soumis. »

« Oui pour la soumission sexuelle et non pour la soumission dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais maso oui. »

« Ah ! Ça fait mal Heero d'être maso. »

« Hn, je sais. Mais il y a des hommes qui aiment cela. Depuis que j'y ai goûté c'est devenu une seconde nature chez moi. Tu vois ce que tu as fait ce soir en boudant pour avoir une troisième fois du dessert. Tu aurais été mon amant, tu serais en train de recevoir une bonne fessée déculottée car je n'ai rien sous la main à par une ceinture pour te punir. »

Duo déglutit.

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Hn. Je vois pas l'intérêt de te raconter des bobards Duo. Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ? »

« Heuuuuuuuuu… JetaimedepuistoujoursettuasraisonjaiméritéunebonnefesséealorsjeveuxbienquetumepunissescommeilsedoitHeero. »

« HN ? Duo je n'ai rien compris du tout. Tu as parlé trop vite.»

Duo soupire pour la troisième fois et fixe le sol qui semble d'un coup des plus intéressants.

« Je t'aime depuis toujours et tu as raison, j'ai mérité une bonne fessée alors je veux bien que tu me punisses comme il se doit Heero. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Duo. Tu es maso ? »

« Non… Mais par amour pour toi, je veux bien devenir ton soumis. Si toi tu m'aimes aussi. Car je ne suis pas non plus une merde et je n'accepte pas les insultes quelles qu'elles soient… Sauf le Baka ! »

« Approche. »

Duo obéit et relève son visage et plonge son regard dans celui d'Heero.

« Je t'aime aussi Duo. J'ai regretté plus d'une fois de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant que je parte comme un voleur. Je ne voulais pas affronter ton regard triste. J'ai agit en lâche ce jour là. »

« Heero. Je.. »

« Tututu… Garde tes larmes pour plus tard. »

« Pour… Pourquoi ? »

« Ta première fessée mon ange. »

« Mes pauvres fesses. »

« Oui. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le nez et Duo frissonne.

C'est la première fois que Duo est semi-déculotté. Ses joues sont rouges de honte pour cette première expérience SM.

Une fois allongé en travers des genoux d'Heero celui-ci commence à le fesser modérément avec pour le moment son boxer comme rempart aux claques qui tombent de plus en plus fort. Puis Duo doit se soulever un peu pour qu'Heero lui baisse son boxer. C'est fait. Duo a les fesses à l'air et celles-ci sont déjà bien rouges.

Duo jusqu'à maintenant a réussi à serrer les dents et aucun son n'a franchi ses lèvres.

Le second round est des plus douloureux par contre et là Duo se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pousser des plaintes au lieu de gémir.

« Duo ne te retiens pas ce n'est que la première et elle n'est pas encore finie. »

« Pourrais… Pas… tenir… »

« Aucun de mes ex-amants n'a tenu Duo. »

« Shit…Hummmmmm… »

« Reste poli mon ange. »

« Voooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiii… »

Duo se crut en enfer les 10 minutes suivantes et ses fesses étaient aux premières loges.

Heero sent qu'il va craquer et il ne veut pas. Pas la première fois surtout qu'il est le premier à tenir aussi longtemps sans pleurer ni le supplier d'arrêter.

Heero met fin au calvaire de Duo qui se relâche lorsqu'il ne reçoit pas la claque suivante sur son fessier bouillant.

« C'est fini Duo. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Mechi. »

Heero sourit et il le redresse doucement. Duo grimace et se mordant les lèvres. Yuy avait une frappe terrible. Armé une punition reçue de lui devait être insupportable. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Là Duo avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Mais il attendait qu'Heero en fasse la démarche.

Heero le fait s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et Duo gémit de douleur. Il est conscient qu'assis sur ses genoux cela aurait été pire. Il lui caresse la joue en souriant à Duo qui a les yeux pleins de larmes mais qui ne coulent pas.

« Boy don't cry…»

« Voui. »

« Non Duo. Tu as le droit de pleurer dans ce cas là. »

Duo renifle mais ne laisse pas ses deux larmes fuguer de ses yeux.

« Na. »

« D.u.o. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les lèvres doucement et tout en répondant au baiser les deux larmes coulent. Duo ressert son étreinte, il sent qu'Heero est en grande forme. Lui il commence. S'il bandait au tout début de la fessée au fur et à mesure celle-ci s'est ramollit. Mais pour Heero il apprendra.

Oui il apprendra à lui être soumis et à bander lorsqu'il aura mal. Car il se doute bien que cette petite fessée n'était qu'un amuse gueule pour Heero.

Cette nuit fut aussi chaude que les fesses de Duo.

Deux mois plus tard Duo fit un essai pour vivre avec Heero.

L'étudiant qu'il était alla en cours les fesses chaudes plus d'une fois et grimaça en devant s'asseoir. Puis une fois le rouge de ses joues dissipé dû au regard interrogateur des autres il souriait et la journée reprenait son cours.

Duo grâce aux cours spéciaux à la maison et aux punitions sévères est devenu le meilleur de sa classe et il prit une année d'avance sur les autres étudiants. Deux ans plus tard il était diplômé en Histoire de l'Art et obtint une place dans un musée comme guide pour le moment.

Depuis le petit essai Duo et Heero avaient déménagé pour vivre dans une maison choisi en commun.

« **DUO.** »

« Oups ! Les vacances pour mes fesses sont finies Salomon.. »

« Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

Duo file vite vers Heero.

« Oui ? »

Heero lui donne un papier.

« Désolé j'ai oublié de te le dire. »

Heero est furieux et il a de quoi l'être.

« Un excès de vitesse avec **MA** moto et c'est **MOI **qui aie l'amende de surcroît. Et tu oublies de me le dire. **Tu n'as pas vu le flash à 23h58 ? **»

Duo est tout penaud. Là il est mort.

« Si mais j'avais bu 4 verres de champagne. J'étais pas des plus frais. »

« **QUOI ! Tu Aurais pu te tuer en plus si tu avais eu un accident ou pire tuer quelqu'un d'autre. »**

« J'avoue que j'ai profité de ton absence. Tu vas me punir ? »

« **PUNAISE TU VAS LA SENTIR PASSER CELLE-LÁ. **»

Heero prend Duo par le bras et l'entraine vers leur chambre. Une fois arrivés dans celle-ci Heero prend le martinet de Duo dans sa table de nuit. Duo n'aime toujours pas trop les punitions avec des instruments. Sauf la règle.

Ses fesses se sont vengées la dernière fois celle-ci a cassé. Et la punition a été finie à la main. Heero n'en avait pas encore racheté une nouvelle. Mais là c'est le martinet. Duo tête baissée dénude son postérieur et pose ses deux mains sur leur lit.

La danse des lanières arrive très vite et Duo danse aussi mais d'une autre façon. Puis très vite il chante des « Ah » en gigotant un peu.

**-_ Ceci était leur quotidien jusqu'à ce jour._**

« Comment va-t-il docteur ? »

« Il a été sauvé par l'airbag de votre voiture. Sans celui-ci votre compagnon serait mort sur le coup M. Yuy. »

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, rien… »

« Il vous a protégé à sa façon. En prenant le choc uniquement de son côté. Vous n'étiez pas en tort la voiture d'en face oui. Et eux n'ont rien. Reposez-vous maintenant. Vous avez quand même une jambe de fracturé et un bras de cassé. »

« Je le verrai quand Docteur. »

« Heero, il sort tout juste du bloc. » _(Q)_

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non je comprends. On vous le remonte lorsqu'il aura repris connaissance. »

« Merci Docteur. »

« Ses cheveux ? » _(Hi)_

« Je suis désolé. Ils ne sont plus aussi longs. »

« Comment cela ? » _(W)_

« Ce n'est pas nous qui les lui avons coupés mais la tôle de la voiture. Ils doivent lui arriver à l'épaule peut-être. »

« **OH NON**. » _(H)_

« Cela repoussera. Reposez-vous. »

Le médecin sort et laisse Heero avec ses amis.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser conduire. Il a failli perdre la vie par ma faute. Et ses cheveux. »

« Heero il est en vie c'est le plus important. » _(T)_

« Mais ses cheveux c'est sa vie aussi. » _(H)_

« Heero ! » _(Q)_

Heero pleure silencieusement. Duo avait pris le volant car lui se sentait fatigué pour rentrer chez eux après avoir rendu visite à Quatre et Trowa. Heero avait vu les phares foncer sur lui et le coup de volant de Duo pour qu'il ne soit plus la cible de cette voiture livrée à elle-même par un conducteur ivre qui venait de s'endormir.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait presque 2 mois que Duo était sorti de l'Hôpital. Il ne s'était pas réveiller comme prévu et était resté dans le coma 6 longues semaines. Heero ne vivait plus. Et lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit furent les yeux remplis d'amour et de larmes de son amant.

Duo avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait vu son reflet dans le miroir et il pleura pour la première fois dans les bras d'Heero sans pour autant avoir reçu une sévère punition.

Car les plus sévères le faisaient pleurer à chaque fois.

6 mois encore et Duo peut enfin se faire une petite natte. Par contre quelque chose ne va pas dans le décor de leur vie.

Heero.

Heero lui est comme soumis ou alors il ne l'aimait plus à cause de son corps abîmé.

Il ne lui laisse presque plus rien faire. Ok il n'avait plus d'un rein et un de ses poumons avait été perforé. Les médecins avaient fait un travail remarquable car les cicatrices étaient fines et d'ici 12 mois environ elles ne se verraient pratiquement plus.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pourquoi ne me punis-tu plus ? »

« Hn ! »

« Oui. Je fais bêtises sur bêtises et même pas une claque sur les fesses. Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Baka. Approche. »

Duo s'approche le « baka » l'avait rassuré même si ce n'était pas un mot doux.

Heero fait s'asseoir Duo sur ses genoux et le prend dans ses bras en soupirant de bien être.

« Je ne veux plus que tu aies mal. J'ai cru te perdre Duo. Tu as tellement souffert avant que les secours n'arrivent. Je n'ai pas pu te soulager. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sortir de cette prison de tôle. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

« Moi j'entends encore tes gémissements de douleurs. Je t'aime Duo. Et j'ai découvert que te voir heureux et sans douleur me donnait encore plus de plaisir. »

« Heero j'aime les fessées avec tes mains sur mes fesses banches. J'aime être soumis lorsque tu me fais l'amour. Depuis l'accident plus rien. Bon je ne regrette pas le martinet ou la canne anglaise. HOU, qu'elle fait mal elle, mais j'aime être sur tes genoux et j'aime cette sensation de peur qui me prend avant que le première claque sonore ne tombe sur mon séant. »

« Duo tout est ma faute. Tu as perdu tes chev… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Si cet accident avait de nouveau lieu je recommencerais Heero. Je ferais tout pour toi mon amour. »

« Comme être devenu maso sans aimer cela ? »

Duo rougit.

« Oui. Mais j'aime quand c'est pas trop sévère. »

« Et si on changeait ce petit jeu que tu m'offrais par amour ? »

« Hein ! De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Être plus soft, comme tu aimes et que cela ne te procure que du plaisir. Sinon on reste comme maintenant cela me va parfaitement mon ange. Tu peux faire autant de bêtises que tu veux, avoir failli te perdre m'a rendu fou Duo.

Duo enfouit son nez à la base du cou d'Heero et soupire en souriant.

« Du plaisir partagé. Des fesses érotiques. Je veux bien essayer cette nouvelle vie car l'actuelle ne me convient pas. Et tu vas me faire l'amour aussi ? »

Heero l'oblige à le regarder. Les yeux de Duo sont suppliants. Il a tellement envie de son compagnon.

« Oui mon ange. Je vais même te faire l'amour tout de suite. »

« Tu va aussi me fesser ? »

« Non. Juste te faire l'amour. »

« Je t'aime. »

Heero lui fit l'amour tendrement et passionnément, comme Duo aimait. Heero savait ce qu'il aimait et seul le bonheur et les sourires de son compagnon comptaient dorénavant.

Mais 3 mois plus tard Duo n'en pouvait plus de toute cette attention. Il avait besoin d'autorité.

Á bien y regarder il en avait toujours été ainsi autour de lui.

Dernière en date Hilde.

Elle savait dire " Stop " le punir lorsqu'il le méritait même à l'âge qu'il avait et d'ailleurs il avait besoin de cette autorité. Il avait besoin de structure, de règles pour certaines choses, de se sentir utile.

Depuis leur accident et son retour à la maison Heero lui cédait tout. Faisait tout à la maison. Les règles de vie instaurées dans leur vie de couple n'existaient plus. Des règles simples. Comme appeler si l'on avait un empêchement et que l'on rentrait plus tard à la maison. Mettre le linge sale dans la corbeille à cet effet, changer le rouleau de papier toilettes lorsque celui-ci été fini, etc etc… Des règles de vie normales et non hors norme comme certains pourraient le penser.

Heero ne punissait pas Duo avant l'accident par sadisme mais uniquement lorsque c'était mérité. Duo en avait pris conscience depuis que tout ceci avait pris fin.

En fait il avait appris à aimer cette façon de vivre et cela lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La petite mise au point avec Heero n'avait duré que 48 heures. Il voulait retrouver son amant dominateur et sado à ses heures. Il voulait avoir de nouveau les fesses chaudes en allant travailler et sentir cette chaleur en lui que lui procuraient, l'avant, le pendant et l'après correction.

L'homme qu'il aimait encore plus qu'avant n'était plus lui.

Duo décida de le quitter pour le faire réagir. Il retourna chez Hilde et Wufei.

« Duo cela fait une semaine. Heero n'arrête pas d'appeler et je ne veux plus lui mentir. »

« Wufei s'il te plaît. »

Wufei soupire.

« Duo. Nous étions au courant de votre façon de vivre et du fait que tes fesses étaient souvent à la fête… »

Duo prend de belles couleurs aux joues.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as quitté Heero du jour au lendemain. Il te frappe trop fort ? »

« HEIN ? Non… Il ne me touche même plus. »

« Au risque de passer pour un abruti. Il ne te fait plus l'amour ? »

Wufei du coup passait à la même couleur que Duo.

« Si… Il me fait l'amour Wufei… Par contre il ne me punit plus. Plus de fessée, plus de coup de martinet, ni de cravache… »

« C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris… »

Wufei soupire par le nez.

« Et cela te manque tant que cela ? »

« Oui… Je veux mon Heechan. Qui me traite de « Baka » quand je fais une boulette et m'annonce la punition qui en découle. Même le « Baka » je n'y ai plus droit. »

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Duo. Wufei ne l'a vu pleurer que très rarement. Il se lève de son fauteuil pour le rejoindre sur le canapé et le prend dans ses bras.

« Tu sais Duo, Heero a eu très peur de te perdre. Il n'a pas quitté ton chevet durant ton coma. C'est nous qui le traînions hors de ta chambre pour qu'il se douche et mange un minimum. Il s'en voulait de t'avoir demandé de prendre le volant. Il dormait avec toi sur le fauteuil que les infirmières lui avaient installé… Je l'ai entendu te parler plusieurs fois… Toujours des mots doux et remplis d'amour. Il t'a dit aussi je m'en souviens très bien « qu'il ne voulait plus te faire souffrir ». Duo… Il t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes. Á en mourir. »

« Oui je sais qu'il m'aime autant mais je veux mes fessées quand je les mérite. »

« Dis-le-lui. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait il y a 3 mois et cela n'a rien changé. »

« La fuite n'est pas une solution Duo. »

Duo soupire à son tour.

« Je le sais aussi. »

« Rentre à la maison Duo. Heero est malheureux et toi aussi. »

Duo va se blottir dans les bras de Wufei et celui-ci ne le repousse pas. Souvent avant qu'il ne revoit Heero, Wufei le consolait de cette façon. Wufei avait été là, comme Quatre avait été présent durant la guerre.

« Tu as raison. Je vais rentrer à la maison et sauver mon couple. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras… Wufei. Tu as une règle en bois plate ? »

« … ? … »

Quelques heures plus tard Duo est de retour chez eux.

Il retrouve Heero assit sur leur lit dans un état pitoyable.

« **Duo** »

« **AH**. Ne me touche pas tu es sale et pas rasé. »

« Oui pardon excuse-moi je ne te touche pas. Gomen Tenshi je… »

« **HEERO ARRÊTE ARRÊTE JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOUT CELA.** »

Heero est statufié. C'est la première fois que Duo lui hurle dessus.

Duo s'approche de lui et se met à genoux devant lui.

« Heero je suis vivant mais je meurs chaque jour un peu plus de ne plus avoir l'homme que j'ai aimé il y a plus de un an et même bien des années auparavant. Je veux que cet homme revienne et qu'il me punisse comme je l'ai mérité de l'avoir quitté sans un mot, d'avoir demandé à ses amis de mentir en lui disant que je n'étais pas chez eux et de lui avoir crié dessus comme je viens de le faire. »

Duo lui caresse la joue où des larmes coulent d'elle-même.

« Reviens mon amour, tu me manques sans toi je ne suis plus moi. »

Heero ferme les yeux et pince ses lèvres.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Attends-moi dans le salon. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui Heero. »

Duo attend environ 35 minutes. Puis c'est un Heero propre et rasé de près en jean bleu et chemise blanche qui fait son entrée dans leur salon. Duo qui l'avait attendu assis sur le canapé, se lève de suite. Son visage s'illumine de lire dans les yeux d'Heero de la détermination.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu mon amour mais tu as raison. Ta petite fugue et le reste mérite une sévère punition. »

Duo lui tend la règle en bois que Wufei lui avait donné.

« J'ai pensé que cela serait bien pour un retour aux sources. »

Heero prend en main la règle plate en bois et regarde Duo en soupirant d'aisance.

« Oui. C'est une excellente idée. Tu connais les règles, donc en position. »

« Oui mon amour. »

Duo est très excité. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas été puni. Il se place face au canapé et baisse son pantalon et boxer. Heero vient lui remonter son tee-shirt noir. Puis il lui caresse les fesses impeccablement blanches. Duo ferme les yeux et une sensation qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais refait surface. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué.

« Tu sais que tu vas être sévèrement puni car tu as cumulé plusieurs faits. »

« Oui Heero. »

« Bien. Creuse les reins. 10 minutes de règle plate. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien mon amour. »

Heero se place à sa droite et commence la correction.

Duo avait oublié la douleur d'une punition à la règle. Mais très vite il s'en souvient et ses fesses aussi. Il serra les dents et gémit le moins possible les 5 premières minutes de la correction.

Les " CLAP " de la règle en bois sur ses fesses résonnent en écho avec les « Ah » qu'il ne peut retenir plus longtemps.

Les 10 minutes arrivent bientôt et Duo commence à gigoter. Heero a bien sûr alterné du côté droit au côté gauche, mais le milieu des fesses de Duo est des plus douloureux. 1 an sans pratiquer quoi que ce soit, c'est toujours dur de remonter en selle la première fois.

« Heero Ah ça… Ah fait trop AH mal AH… »

« Il reste 1 minute et tu recevras cette minute mon amour. »

« Oui AH… »

Duo fait appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas pleurer. Non pas uniquement de douleur, mais de joie d'avoir retrouvé son amant. Mais surtout sa virilité commençait sérieusement à lui faire très très mal, car il n'avait pas débandé depuis le moment où Heero lui avait annoncé la correction qu'il allait recevoir.

Le dernier coup de règle, le dernier « AH » de Duo.

« Tu peux te redresser Tenshi. »

Duo le fait en grimaçant et pose ses mains sur ses deux globes brûlants. Et doucement il fait face à son amant qui a toujours la règle punitive en main.

« Tu m'as pardonné ? »

« Oui mon amour… Et toi ? »

« Oui… Je t'aime tellement. J'ai mal Heechan je n'ai plus l'habitude. »

Heero pose la règle et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu vas vite réapprendre et je serais moins sévère Duo. Je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision alors referme la bouche mon amour. »

Duo la referme en se mordant la lèvre avec les joues rosies.

« Tu veux un bisou ? »

« Na… Je veux un baiser et plus. »

« Tu es sûr de le mériter ? »

« Oui. Je mérite les deux. »

Duo fait une petite moue adorable en disant cela et Heero avait gagné du terrain. Une fois à moins de 5 cm de son amant, Heero lui caresse la joue et Duo qui le regardait dans les yeux ferma les siens. Heero dépose ses lèvres sur celles qui n'attendaient que cela depuis son retour.

Duo lui quitte ses fesses pour aller défaire une ceinture qui allait servir à autre chose que tenir un pantalon. Mais pour le moment les mains chaudes de Duo plonge dans un jean puis dans … ! …

« Hummmmmm, pas de sous-vêtements mon amour. »

« Non… Je sais que tu aimes cela lorsque nous restons à la maison. »

« Oh oui j'aime… AHHh… »

« Je crois qu'il devient urgent que je te soulage. »

« Voui elle me fait mal. »

Heero embrasse son ange avant de lui faire une gâterie des plus appliquées.

Et appliquée elle le fut Duo en oublia momentanément la douleur de son fessier jusqu'à la petite tape d'Heero sur celui-ci.

« **HEERO**. »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Prend-moi et attache-moi les mains avec ta ceinture. »

« Ça, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai convié. »

« Non, mais j'adore quand tu m'attaches les mains au montant du lit et j'ai envie que tu le fasses avec ta ceinture. »

« Petit démon. »

« Je ne suis pas petit. »

« Non. Tu es mon grand amour et je t'aime Duo. »

Heero le prend dans les bras et le serre très fort.

« Heero ? »

« J'ai eu peur Duo. Peur de t'avoir perdu. »

Heero hume les cheveux de son ange.

« Tu sens tellement bon. Tu es doux et beau. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir converti mon amour. »

« Heero, j'aime la soumission au lit. Tu ne m'as jamais imposé quoi que se soit dans notre vie de couple. Tu as toujours respecté mon opinion. J'ai appris plus vite que je ne l'aurais crû étant étudiant. Certes à coups de martinet ou autre mais cela m'a grandement fait progresser et j'ai aimé chaque moment passé avec toi pour réviser mes cours ou les apprendre. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix Heero… Jamais. Je t'aime et je t'aime tel que tu es. »

« Duo embrasse-moi. »

Duo le regarde avec une douceur dans le regard qu'Heero adore voir sur le visage angélique de son compagnon. Un sourire, un soupir de bien être, une main posée en une caresse sur une joue, deux lèvres qui demandent l'entrée pour une rencontre buccale des plus diplomatiques. Heero prend la taille de Duo et le soulève pour l'embrasser encore plus. Duo sur la pointe des pieds gémit dans un baiser des plus enivrants qu'il ait donné à Heero.

Une fois celui-ci rompu, Heero va enfin soulager Duo avec ses lèvres qui se passaient délicatement sur une verge qui n'attend que cela pour la deuxième fois et Duo plante ses ongles dans les épaules d'Heero lorsqu'il lui lèche le bout de celle-ci avec sa langue.

Heero fini par la faire prisonnière et la torture par ses va et vient. Duo n'en pouvant plus dans une plainte se répand dans la bouche de son hôte.

Heero le prend dans ses bras et lui arrache une grimace lorsqu'il lui touche les fesses.

« Pardon mon ange. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… 'Scuse pour les ongles. »

« Tu te feras pardonner. »

« Oui. »

Une fois dans leur chambre Duo embrasse Heero dans le cou.

« Merci d'avoir changé les draps. »

« Ils en avaient besoin et tu es plus beau sur des draps de couleur claire. »

« Surtout après avoir reçu une fessée méritée. »

Duo le taquine et Heero le sait.

Il dépose son ange sur le lit et lui ôte le reste de ses vêtements. Lui-même se déshabille et n'oublie pas de prendre sa ceinture avant de rejoindre Duo.

Il n'attache pas son petit démon tout de suite. Ils se câlinent mutuellement et refont connaissance de par des caresses et baisers. Heero est tendre, Duo lui paraît à cet instant si fragile. Il sait qu'il ne l'est pas.

Duo commence à bouger en se frottant de plus en plus à Heero. Il en veut plus et ne veut plus attendre. Heero lui remonte les mains au-dessus de la tête et les lui lie avec la ceinture sans le blesser. Duo en profite pour le couvrir de baisers. Heero les lui rend en laissant le lien fini et en allant caresser sa virilité à nouveau en forme.

Duo ferme les yeux lorsque après une préparation des plus appliquée la virilité de son amant embrase son intimité qui n'attendait que cela. Duo tire sur son lien. Heero l'a positionné sur côté et lui maintient une jambe en l'air pendant qu'il tape à chaque rentrée le point sensible de Duo qui l'encourage à aller plus vite et plus profond en lui.

Heero se retire et le met en position de levrette, la pénétration est immédiate, la réaction de Duo aussi.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEERO**… »

Heero sourit en coin et les mains sur les hanches de Duo le culbute aussi fort et profondément qu'il lui est possible. C'est ce que Duo voulait, il est dans la position la plus adéquate pour cela. Lui-même à agripper le montant du lit et si accroche à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Le lit bouge comme tout. Heureusement qu'ils sont en pavillon car le voisin du dessous serait au premier loge, pour une symphonie de bruit nuisants. Des gémissements voir des cris de plaisir, lorsque celui-ci est trop puissant. Et puissant c'est ce qu'il est en ce moment Duo est fou et sent qu'il va bientôt jouir dans les draps propres.

« AHHHHHHHH Heero je AHHHHHHHH vais jouir AHHHHHHHH… »

« HUMMMMMMMMMM vas-y mon AMOUR… »

« Mais OH OUIIIIIIIII les draps AHHHHH… »

« Pas grave Duo je vais Hummmmmmmmmmmm aussi venir AHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Duo et Heero jouissent en même temps et se crient « JE T'AIME »

Heero détache son ange couvert de sueur et l'entraine dans la salle de bain.

« Heero je suis fatigué. »

« Je vais te laver et je vais changer la housse de la couette. »

« Pardon mon cœur… Heero j'ai envie d'une fessée sur tes genoux. »

Heero l'embrasse.

« Pas ce soir. Demain matin si tu veux. »

« Oui demain, tu promets. »

« Oui, je te promets que demain matin lorsque tu seras réveillé je te donnerais ta fessée. »

« Merci mon amour. »

Duo le lendemain matin en travers des genoux d'Heero prend un pied terrible à recevoir sa fessée demandée et pourtant elle est cuisante. Heero lui a mis les fesses en feu. Il avait un reste de la correction reçue la veille. Mais il affectionne ce type de punition. C'est la première qu'il a reçue est c'est un plaisir pour lui que d'avoir entre les cuisses nues d'Heero sa virilité qui frotte à chaque claque qui lui fait maintenant pousser une plainte et battre des jambes.

Et sans prévenir son petit démon Heero arrête la fessée et glisse dans son intimité un objet que Duo affectionne beaucoup aussi. Celui-ci est vibrant lorsqu'il est en action et Heero l'a préalablement enduit de lubrifiant.

Ce matin là Duo prit par trois fois son pied.

Mais ça.

C'est une autre phase de la vie…

_**FIN**_

Hentai Hentai quand tu nous tiens.  
En même temps cela faisait un bon plus d'un mois quand même.  
Pour ceux qui ne sont pas portés SM, je m'excuse. Mais je n'ai pas non plus poussé trop loin.  
Pour les autres, je ferais mieux une autre fois, mais faut-il encore qu'il y ait de la demande.  
Pas que je recherche les reviews comme certains vont encore penser, mais ce type de texte est risqué.  
Et j'ai déjà goûté aux foudres de FanFiction.

Á bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

٭ 服従 ٭

Traduction d'après le Net :  
服従 fukujuu → obéissance / soumission

* * *

**Cet OS mérite-t-il une review ?**


End file.
